


An Understanding

by suckerloveisheavensent



Category: Placebo
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerloveisheavensent/pseuds/suckerloveisheavensent
Summary: Brian was always full of surprises.





	

Brian was always full of surprises; that was one of the reasons Stef adored him so. 

He never quite knew what he was going to come home to, but what he saw when he walked in the door was the furthest from his mind.

There Brian sat relaxed on the couch, completely nude, cigarette held in a lazy fashion. He looked up at Stef through hooded lids, bringing the stick to his lips. 

“Welcome home,” he said with a hint of a grin on his features as he watched the other man eye him from the doorway. He exhaled quickly, smoke rushing from his seasoned lungs and out into the open air.

Stefan had to force his gaze away from Brian's crossed and freshly shaved tan legs and meet his cool blue eyes. 

Neither had to say anything; Stef knew what Brian wanted when he did things like this. They had built up a mutual understanding over the years that certain times called for different roles. 

And Stef was calling the shots tonight.

Brian felt a chill hit him when he heard the click of the lock.

“Put that out,” the taller man ordered, his voice lower than usual. Brian followed instructions and stubbed it out on a nearby ashtray. “Come here.” Brian rose, exposing himself to the other man as he strode up to him, confidence high for such a small man. 

Stef would fix that.

He placed his hands on Brian's shoulders, pressing down and bringing him to his knees. Brian hit the floor with a gentle thud, pain registering in his features. He looked up at Stefan, watched his thin and slender fingers undo his belt and open up his slacks. Brian's eyes grew dark as the taller man pulled out his erection, already dripping with pre come. 

“Look what you did to me,” Stef purred, slowly pumping himself. “Look what your beautiful little body did.” Brian let out a low whine, fingers scratching at his thighs. He knew better than to touch without permission, but he wanted to so badly. He could almost taste him, feel the weight against his tongue. Stefan smiled. 

“You want it don't you?” Brian nodded a bit too enthusiastically and Stef chuckled darkly. “What a little slut.” He stopped stroking himself, instead taking his dominant hand and entangling his fingers into Brian's long ebony locks. “You are going take all of it and you are not allowed to touch yourself unless I tell you to. Do I make myself clear?” Stef jerked his hand, yanking at Brian’s hair and eliciting a yelp from the smaller man. “Do I make myself clear?” he repeated, punctuating every word. Brian nodded. 

“Yes daddy.”

His cock twitched at the sound of his title being said, the resounding proof that he was in complete control. 

He pulled Brian's face toward him, watched the older man part his lips and take him in. He relished in the feeling of warmth surrounding him, feeling himself hit the back of Brian's throat. Brian didn't even gag; he was good at what he did. Slowly, he dragged his tongue against the underside of Stef’s cock, feeling the thick and throbbing vein there. Stef bit his lip, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and watch Brian work at him, his head bobbing. 

He looked like the picture of porn there, blue eyes watering whenever Stef hit the back of his throat. Brian was happy he was pleasing him so, but craved to be put to better use. He pulled off with a pop, a long string of saliva dribbling down his chin. Stef groaned, irritated. 

“Did I tell you to stop?” He yanked at Brian's hair and the other man whimpered. “What do you want?” Stef asked impatiently. Brian looked up through wet lashes. 

“Fuck my mouth.” 

A chill went down Stefan’s spine at the sight of him, mouth agape and waiting. So perfect.

He gave no warning when he thrust in, knowing Brian liked to be used. Brian's eyes watered, making mascara tracks that ran down his sweaty face. Stef had a firm grip on his hair as he built up a rhythm, forcing himself down the other's throat. Brian felt like a whore, so naked and exposed. He felt his cheeks jolt with each thrust, and he choked out a moan. “You like this don't you slut,” Stefan panted, grip tightening in the other's hair. “Love to be fucked and used and owned.” He felt the familiar swoop low in his stomach. 

“I own you.” He gave Brian a warning tug before coming hard down his throat. Stef milked his cock, moaning at the sight of Brian sucking and swallowing it all down greedily to the last drop. When he was finished, he pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants, doing up his belt once more. Brian's lips were red and swollen and his heavy panting was the only sound in the air.

Stef petted his mussed hair gently, getting down beside him. He noted Brian's untouched cock, resting red and angry between his full thighs. “Since you didn't touch yourself and followed orders, I'll help you now,” Stef said lowly and Brian whined. He brought two fingers to the other man's mouth, pushing them in past those reddened lips.

“Suck.”

Brian coated Stefan’s fingers in saliva, swirling his tongue around them. Stef pulled out with a pop. Brian spread his legs in anticipation, lust heavy in his eyes as he waited for his reward. He gasped as he felt the intrusion, the taller man not bothering to give a warning. Brian groaned as Stef worked him open, fingers searching for the proper spot. A moan ripped through him when he found it, that bundle of sensitive nerves. Stef smiled and curled his fingers upward, massaging the spot repeatedly. Brian was a quivering mess, gripping the floor and pushing his hips down against Stef’s fingers. When he picked up speed, fingers shoving up against him, Brian came, hot spurts streaking his soft belly and thighs. 

Stef rubbed him softly through his orgasm til he pulled out, satisfied with his work. He got up and wet a clean washcloth, grabbing a blanket from the linen closet on the way back. Brian was still sitting in the same spot, glowing in his post-coital bliss. He let out a gentle sigh as Stef cleaned him off, nuzzling up against the taller man. Brian smiled as he felt the blanket drape around his body, enveloping him in warm. The smaller man let himself be picked up, too tired to protest and moved to couch. Stef rested his feet on the armrest and Brian curled up on top of him, his body flush against his. 

The tallest of the two switched on the t.v., flipping through channels til he found some arduous show to settle on. Brian was breathing deeply and contentedly against his chest and Stef placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “I love you,” he said simply, but it spoke volumes to the smaller man. 

He pushed his head out completely from under the blankets, soft blue eyes rimmed with messy eyeliner. Brian placed a kiss against Stefan’s neck, the closest door he could reach and cuddled closer once more.  
“I love you more.”


End file.
